A Strange Day
by AnssiIndustrial
Summary: Gdy ich spojrzenia spotkały się po raz pierwszy, obaj byli zszokowani. Nie mogli wówczas wiedzieć, że będzie to początek przyjaźni i... czegoś więcej. Gazetto AU slash fic


**Pairing**: Aoi/Uruha, Ruki/Kai

**Ostrzeżenie:** slash

**AN:** Bo wena na pisanie o niegdyś uwielbianych fandomach przychodzi zawsze w czasie sesji, ot co. Enjoy!

* * *

Był sobie taki jeden chłopak – wysoki, wysportowany blondyn w markowych ciuchach, gwiazda uczelnianej drużyny.

Uruha.

Ludzie podświadomie lgnęli do niego i jego zaraźliwego optymizmu.

Wyjątkiem nie był Aoi, choć sam przed sobą nie chciał się do tego przyznać. Oficjalnie bowiem gardził takimi ludźmi. Gardził popularnością, sławą, prawem, miłością, zasadami…

Był buntownikiem.

Niski, umięśniony, o kruczoczarnych włosach kontrastujących z bladą cerą, mnóstwem piercingów i tatuaży… ot, chłopak w glanach, zawsze z gitarą na plecach.

Nie otaczał go tłum ludzi, chadzał własnymi ścieżkami.

Aoi nie wiedział jednak – i nie mógł o tym wiedzieć – że czyjś wzrok podążał za nim kiedy tak trzymał się na uboczu pochłonięty własnymi artystycznymi rozmyślaniami, a także kiedy dzielnie wyrażał głośno swoje, często odmienne od pozostałych ludzi, poglądy.

Uruha natomiast nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że czarnowłosy od czasu do czasu wodzi za nim tęsknym wzrokiem, mając nadzieję choćby na chwilę rozmowy. Prawdę mówiąc, był wręcz przekonany, iż Aoi nim gardzi i sprawiało to, że oddawał się niekiedy melancholijnym rozmyślaniom.

Dlatego też, gdy ich spojrzenia spotkały się po raz pierwszy, obaj byli zszokowani.

-Uruha?

Blondyn potknął się o własne nogi i padł na ziemię jak długi, co wywołało falę śmiechu wśród jego towarzyszy.

Aoi drgnął, ale siłą woli zmusił się, by pozostać na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu pod drzewem u boku najlepszego przyjaciela. Wytężył słuch, by nie uronić ani jednego słowa.

-Ok stary, teraz zaczynam się o Ciebie bać. – parsknął zamaskowany chłopak, Reita, pomagając blondynowi się podnieść. – Jak tak dalej pójdzie, nasza gwiazda nie pomoże nam wygrać ostatniego w sezonie meczu – pogroził mu palcem

Uruha otrzepał ubranie i uśmiechnął się delikatnie zerkając ukradkiem w stronę Aoi'ego.

-Jestem pewien, że Ruki chętnie mnie zastąpi… - blondyn nie usłyszał już ani kąśliwej uwagi Reity, ani odpowiedzi niższego kolegi, bo dokładnie w tej chwili zajęty był wpatrywaniem się w czarne oczy buntownika.

Dłonie Aoi'ego drżały, zaciśnięte na materiale jego spodni. Nie mógł znieść tego, co działo się z jego ciałem i umysłem. Nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Patrzył więc tylko, jak tych dwoje, Ruki i Reita, zniecierpliwieni łapią Uruhę za ramiona i odprowadzają na boisko.

-Wiesz, mógłbyś po prostu do niego zagadać. Być może nie jest taką_ gwiazdą_ na jaką wygląda…

Czarnowłosy odwrócił się tak gwałtownie, że zabolał go kark.

-I mówi mi to ktoś, kto fantazjuje o nieco _mniejszej gwieździe_ – warknął do przyjaciela rozmasowując szyję

Kai oblał się szkarłatnym rumieńcem.

-Nie fantazjuję, tylko podziwiam. – sprostował, na co Aoi pokręcił głową.

-Tak czy siak…- czarnowłosy wyciągnął z kieszeni papierosa – …obu nam odbiło.

.

Reita wiedział, że coś jest nie tak z asem jego drużyny. Grali razem niemalże trzy lata, a do tego znali się od dziecka. Niepokoił go brak jego zwykłej wzorowej dyspozycji, więc zatrzymał Uruhę po treningu, kiedy reszta drużyny z wyjątkiem Rukiego już się zwinęła.

-Co to miało być? – warknął Reita popychając przyjaciela na szafki w szatni.

Uruha skrzywił się nieco. Na treningu, krótko mówiąc, dał dupy. Ale nie mógł przecież powiedzieć kumplowi, że nie mógł się skupić na piłce, bo po głowie krążyły mu tylko myśli o tej jednej jedynej osobie, którą chciał poznać…

Chłopak westchnął.

-Jutro masz być znowu w formie, albo przysięgam, wylądujesz w rezerwie. – surowy głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. – Wiesz jak ważny jest dla nas ten mecz. MUSIMY wygrać.

-Taa… sorry. – mruknął i rozmasował ramię

Reita odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, nie mówiąc ani słowa więcej. Nie chciał być tak ostry dla przyjaciela, ale cholera, zależało mu na tej wygranej.

-Przejdzie mu. – wtrącił Ruki, który obserwował całą sytuację - …jak tylko się poprawisz. – dodał puszczając blondynowi perskie oko. – Chodźmy na lunch. Rei dzisiaj do nas raczej nie dołączy, więc opowiesz mi co Cię gryzie stary.

Uruha miał wrażenie, że wpakował się w niezłe bagno.

.

-Więęęc… zabujałeś się w kimś, kogo nie znasz i przepełniony żądzą, nie potrafisz skupić się na piłce, która jest Twoim powołaniem? Czy tak?

-NIE! – zaprzeczył czerwony na twarzy Uruha –To… to nie tak.

Przygryzł nerwowo słomkę. Ruki był zbyt domyślny jak na jego gust.

-Znam go?

-Z-… czy… CO? – blondyn zakrztusił się sodą– Skąd… skąd wiesz, że… no… - zaczerwienił się

Chłopak wzruszył tylko ramionami.

-Zgadłem.

Uruha oparł czoło o blat stołu i westchnął z rezygnacją.

-Pewnie nawet nie wie jak mam na imię.

Ruki popatrzył w sufit, starając się walczyć z rozbawieniem.

-Jeśli jeszcze to do Ciebie nie dotarło, _jesteś_ gwiazdą drużyny. Zapewniam, że nie ma na tym uniwersytecie nikogo, kto by nie znał chociaż Twojego imienia… nawet jeśli nie interesuje go sport.

Uruha zaczerwienił się i mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem.

-Swoją drogą… dziś wieczorem idę do „Krypty" na koncert. A Ty idziesz ze mną – oznajmił po chwili z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy i jak gdyby nigdy nic wgryzł się z lubością w zamówionego hamburgera.

.

Uruha nie wierzył, że dał się namówić Rukiemu na ten koncert. Czuł się zupełnie nie na miejscu wśród ubranych na czarno i wymalowanych nieznajomych. W duchu cieszył się, że postanowił założyć czarną koszulę do swoich ulubionych czerwonych rurek. I tak wystarczająco się wyróżniał.

„Krypta" była jednym z tych undergroundowych piwnicznych klubów, gdzie wieczorami rozkwitało życie członków alternatywnych subkultur i gdzie outsiderzy tacy jak Uruha raczej się nie pojawiali. W większym z dwóch pomieszczeń mieściła się scena, na której właśnie muzycy rozkładali swój sprzęt.

Uruha stwierdził w duchu, że mimo drażniącego go gęstego dymu papierosowego wiszącego w powietrzu spodobał mu się klimat tego miejsca. Przyciemnione światła odbijające się od ścian z czerwonej cegły i czarne kanapy rozsiane tu i ówdzie dodawały „Krypcie" intrygującej tajemniczości.

Nagle zorientował się, że Ruki, który jeszcze chwilę temu szedł za nim, gdzieś zniknął.

-Cholera. – mruknął, starając się ignorować ciekawskie spojrzenia pary gotów palącej papierosy tuż obok.

Nie za bardzo wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić, postanowił dostać się do baru, co nie było łatwe z racji nieustannie powiększającego się tłumu pod sceną.

-Ruki!

Niższy chłopak jak gdyby nigdy nic rozmawiał z barmanem.

-Jesteś wreszcie! – wytknął przyjacielowi język – Chodź, poznasz mojego znajomego z liceum, to jest Tora. A to Uruha.

Znajomy Rukiego okazał się być dość… onieśmielający. Niezbyt wysoki, za to umięśniony, o półdługich czarnych włosach i piercingu w wardze.

-A więc wreszcie się spotykamy – i ten głos!

Uruha uścisnął nieśmiało wyciągniętą dłoń i kątem oka dostrzegł kolorowe tatuaże pokrywające jego odsłonięte przedramiona.

-Ruki mi o Tobie opowiadał. Piwo? – uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie do blondyna

Chłopak skinął głową.

-Ru?

-Jasne. Hej, kto dzisiaj gra?

Jako że Uruha nie znał kompletnie lokalnej sceny, pozwolił im dyskutować o zespołach, a sam rozglądał się dookoła.

-Jeśli chcecie poszaleć pod sceną, radziłbym zacząć się tam przeciskać - niski baryton wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

-Racja, dzięki stary, do zobaczenia później! – Ruki zgarnął z kontuaru butelkę i ruszył w tłum.

Uruha rad nie rad zrobił to samo.

.

Kai uwielbiał grać. Już jako kilkuletni wyrostek wyprosił od rodziców swoje pierwsze bębny. Z uśmiechem wspominał miesiące, kiedy jego kocia muzyka utrudniała domownikom spokój. A po latach ćwiczeń w końcu spełnił jedno ze swoich marzeń – spotkał podobnych sobie ludzi, którzy dzielili jego pasję do komponowania i założył z nimi zespół. Nie było łatwo, fakt, każdy z nich był chodzącą indywidualnością i niekiedy zdarzały się konflikty ale… Dla takich chwil jak ta, kiedy stali ramię w ramię na zapleczu życząc sobie szczęścia przed wyjściem na scenę… _wszystko_ było tego warte.

Adrenalina buzowała. To było to.

.

Uruha stał z Rukim pod sceną i zaczynał odczuwać narastającą ekscytację. Drżały mu palce i lekko kręciło mu się w głowie, choć mogła to być sprawka duszkiem wypitego piwa i wszechotaczającego go dymu.

W końcu muzycy wyszli na scenę przy akompaniamencie oklasków i krzyków.

I nagle świat jakby zwolnił. Uruha nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom.

Na scenie stanął _on_.

.

Aoi całkowicie oddał się muzyce. Jego palce bezwiednie szarpały struny gitary, a umysł błądził, zatopiony w wizjach, które towarzyszyły mu przy każdej nucie. Czuł się jakby był jednym ze starych mistrzów, malując dźwiękiem. Piosenka za piosenką. Niesamowita harmonia głosów obu wokalistów, rytm, który wiódł ich wszystkich ku muzycznemu spełnieniu, gniewny ryk basu i jego własna gra.

Koncert minął w oka mgnieniu i Aoi zdał sobie sprawę, że nadszedł czas na jego balladę.

Utwór, który skomponował i napisał sam kilka miesięcy wcześniej.

Zadrżał.

Mimo upływu czasu, wciąż odczuwał gorycz, która mu wtedy towarzyszyła i bolesne wspomnienia, którym dał ujście poprzez muzykę powróciły niczym echo.

Rozejrzał się po sali.

Tłum uspokoił się. Ludzie kołysali się w rytm muzyki, jakaś para tańczyła przy barze.

Wtedy go zobaczył.

Uruha.

Wysoki blondyn opierał się o ścianę i patrzył wprost na niego.

Aoi przymknął oczy, odetchnął i zerknął w jego stronę ponownie. To zdecydowanie nie była iluzja.

Przez resztę utworu patrzył już tylko na niego.

A echo wspomnień było tym, czym było – tylko echem.

.

Uruha nie wytrzymał napięcia. Wraz z końcem kawałka, oderwał wzrok od tych hipnotyzujących oczu i wybiegł na zewnątrz.

Zadrżał, choć nie od chłodu nocnego powietrza. Policzki go paliły, kiedy tak niewidzącym spojrzeniem wpatrywał się w pokryte smogiem niebo.

Czarnowłosy wyglądał tak… majestatycznie na scenie. Jego palce poruszały się z niesamowitą prędkością i pewnością po strunach gitary, widać było, że kocha muzykę.

Blondynowi zachciało się płakać. Ta ballada… Aoi…

Uruha nie miał pojęcia jak długo tam stał, ale w pewnym momencie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest przeraźliwie zimno.

-Nie powinieneś wychodzić na dwór w samej koszuli o tej porze – wymamrotał ktoś za jego plecami i nagle na jego ramionach znalazła się czyjaś kurtka.

Uruha obrócił się gwałtownie na pięcie i stanął oko w oko ze swoim obiektem westchnień.

-J-ja… - zatkało go. Co on tu robił? Dlaczego nie świętował udanego koncertu z członkami zespołu? Dlaczego w ogóle się do niego odezwał?

Aoi zapalił papierosa i zaciągnął się głęboko, by uspokoić nerwy. Miał pustkę w głowie.

_Powiedz coś, powiedz coś, POWIEDZ!_

-Nie spodziewałem się, że znasz to miejsce… - zaczął nie patrząc na blondyna

_Brawo geniuszu._

Uruha milczał przez chwilę starając się zapanować nad głosem.

-Mój… mój przyjaciel często tu przychodzi – odparł cicho wpatrując się w glany chłopaka

Aoi stanął tuż przed nim i zebrał się w sobie.

-Nie mieliśmy chyba okazji się sobie przedstawić . Jestem Aoi. – blondyn uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń.

Była szorstka od wieloletniego grania ale ciepła i po prostu idealna, chłopak o mały włos nie zemdlał z wrażenia.

-Wiem. – wyrwało mu się i automatycznie spiekł raka – T-to znaczy… j-jestem Uruha.

_Wow, ja to wiem jak zrobić z siebie idiotę._

-Wiem. - odparł Aoi ze śmiechem.

Obaj zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że nadal ich dłonie trwały w uścisku i speszeni cofnęli się o krok.

Czarnowłosy gorączkowo szukał w głowie czegoś, co mógłby powiedzieć i przełamać niezręczną ciszę, ale to blondwłosy odezwał się jako pierwszy.

-Byłeś… byliście niesamowici tam, na scenie. – Uruha zaklął w duchu. Niewiele brakowało a powiedziałby coś żenującego.

Aoi zgasił butem papierosa i uśmiechnął się.

-Za tak miłe słowa należy Ci się drink. Chcesz? – skinął w stronę wejścia

Uruha zamrugał parokrotnie i niewiele myśląc skinął głową i podążył za nim do środka.

.

-Gdzie zniknął Aoi?

Kai zmarszczył czoło.

Jeszcze chwilę temu cała piątka siedziała przy barze opijając udany występ, a teraz poza nim samym, wokalistą i basistą nie było nikogo.

-Pewnie wyszedł zapalić – wokalista Shou wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się na słowa wyszeptane mu do ucha przez siedzącą obok wyraźnie zauroczoną nim dziewczynę. – W każdym razie zgrajo, ja się zmywam – puścił w stronę Kaia perskie oko i wyszedł trzymając za rękę wniebowziętą nieznajomą.

Kai westchnął, gdy i basista Saga zamówiwszy dzban piwa, przeniósł się do stolika wokół którego siedzieli ludzie, których sam zainteresowany znał raczej z widzenia. Chłopak postanowił pozostać przy barze, zza którego Tora puścił mu perskie oko. Zdecydowanie wolał jego towarzystwo - nie miał ochoty na zajmowanie się piszczącymi dziewczynami.

-Cześć Kai. –ktoś zajął stołek obok.

Kai zerknął niechętnie na właściciela głosu i niemalże zakrztusił się piwem.

-Cześć – wydusił z siebie, kiedy Ruki uderzył go mocno w plecy i obdarzył zawadiackim uśmiechem.

_Chwila moment…_

-Skąd wiesz jak mam na i-…

-Mam swoje sposoby – przerwał mu niższy chłopak i wytknął język barmanowi – Widuję Cię czasem na uczelni. Podobasz mi się.

_Huh?_

-I ja Tobie też, prawda?

Kai wytrzeszczył oczy. Ruki patrzył na niego wyczekująco spod uniesionych brwi.

-Co? Och, eee… Tak! To znaczy… - wyjąkał kompletnie oszołomiony i zaczerwienił się.

Ruki odetchnął cicho i odtańczył w duchu taniec zwycięzcy.

-Słuchaj, jest już bardzo późno a ja mam jutro rano trening, więc muszę się zmywać… - przygryzł wargę myśląc gorączkowo - …ale może chciałbyś mnie odprowadzić do domu?

Nie minęła chwila, a Kai gwałtownie zerwał się z miejsca i duszkiem dopił piwo. Obdarzył młodszego nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

-Kiedy tylko zechcesz.

.

Aoi z walącym sercem wszedł do „Krypty", Uruha tuż za nim. W wejściu minęli Kaia i Rukiego. Uruha już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć ale wymknęli się z klubu rzucając na odchodne słowa pożegnania.

W tym samym momencie większa grupka osób zmierzała do wyjścia i Aoi chwycił blondyna za nadgarstek, by nie zostali rozdzieleni.

Zaprowadził go do mniejszego pomieszczenia i wskazał kanapę znajdującą się za przepierzeniem.

-Poczekaj tu. Zaraz wracam. – mruknął czarnowłosy

Uruha klapnął bez słowa na siedzenie. Wszystko działo się tak szybko…

Przez parę minut bił się z myślami i kręcił się nie bardzo wiedząc jak się zachować wobec czarnowłosego.

Wreszcie wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i wysłał Rukiemu smsa.

.

Kai z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że jego wyobrażenie o młodszym koledze było błędne. Chłopak był dużo bardziej frapujący, niż sądził. Po wyjściu z „Krypty" (_a więc Aoi'emu też się poszczęściło huh…_) i przełamaniu niezręcznej ciszy okazało się, że mieli ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Rozmawiali całą drogę, aż w końcu dotarli do domu Rukiego.

Dźwięk telefonu przerwał im dyskusję na temat producentów perkusji.

Ruki zerknął na ekran i parsknął śmiechem.

**„Jutro się policzymy"**

-To Uruha – wyjaśnił brunetowi, który zmarszczył zmarszczył czoło – Ale to nie ważne. – wsunął telefon do kieszeni spodni i spojrzał na Kaia wyczekująco.

-C-co…?

Niższy chłopak przysunął się bliżej niego tak, że ich twarze dzieliły raptem centymetry.

Kai poczuł na twarzy jego miętowy oddech zmieszany z zapachem tytoniu i ledwo wyczuwalnego alkoholu. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę ale dzielnie odwzajemniał spojrzenie.

Ostatnią rzeczą jaką zarejestrował jego umysł nim kompletnie się wyłączył były niesamowicie długie rzęsy Rukiego…

.

Tora podał mu drinki z lekko kpiącym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

-Nic-Nie-Mów – pogroził mu czarnowłosy i nie chcąc wysłuchać tego, co najwyraźniej barman miał mu do powiedzenia, szybkim krokiem wrócił do czekającego na niego Uruhy.

-Dla Ciebie. Ja stawiam. – postawił przed nim szklankę, a sam usiadł tuż obok i wziął potężny łyk ze swojej.

-Dziękuję.

Uruha chwycił drinka by zająć czymś drżące dłonie.

Z głośników leciało właśnie „Stairway to Heaven".

-Moja ulubiona – odezwał się niespodziewanie Aoi.

-Hmm? – Uruha spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnym ze zdenerwowania wzrokiem

-Piosenka. Moja ulubiona. – doprecyzował czarnowłosy.

Kolejny łyk i poczuł jak nerwy ustępują. Oparł się plecami o oparcie i wyciągnął przed siebie nogi.

-Och… też ją lubię. Chociaż uważam, że mają kilka o wiele lepszych, niedocenianych kawałków. – Uruha zaczerwienił się pod siłą spojrzenia gitarzysty i szybko upił niemalże połowę drinka.

-Zwolnij trochę, jest naprawdę mocny – zaśmiał się Aoi – Więc mówisz, że słuchasz Led Zeppelin?

Od tego momentu rozmowa toczyła się względnie gładko, Uruha pod wpływem alkoholu powoli się rozluźniał i już po czwartym drinku śmiał się głośno z historii, którą opowiedział mu czarnowłosy.

-Jak możesz się ze mnie naśmiewać? Byłem naprawdę przerażony! – obruszył się Aoi, choć sam walczył z uśmiechem cisnącym się mu na usta.

_Co za nieziemsko seksowne usta…_

-Schlebiasz mi gwiazdko – zachichotał Aoi i Uruha z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że powiedział to na głos.

Przygryzł wargę i przymknął oczy zawstydzony.

Nagle poczuł jak ciepła dłoń gitarzysty chwyta go za podbródek.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, zobaczył czarnowłosego wpatrującego się w jego przygryzioną wargę z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

Serce waliło mu jak młotem kiedy ten przesunął kciukiem po górnej wardze Uruhy i odetchnął głęboko.

Blondynowi wydawało się, że osiągnął stan nirwany, kiedy nie myśląc wiele dotknął językiem kciuka, który zatrzymał się w kąciku jego ust.

Aoi zamrugał zaskoczony, ale ośmieliło go to na tyle, by wolną ręką dotknąć biodra chłopaka.

Uruha wydał z siebie cichy jęk, na co czarnowłosy wsunął ciepłą dłoń pod materiał koszuli i przytrzymał go mocniej.

Głos rozsądku w głowie blondwłosego zupełnie zniknął. Przysunął się bliżej Aoi'ego tak, że niemal stykali się nosami. Zręczne palce kreśliły palące żywym ogniem wzory na jego nagiej skórze i Uruha czuł, że dłużej tego nie zniesie, zapragnął więcej.

Aoi uśmiechnął się. Widział jak ucieleśnienie jego fantazji rozpływa się pod wpływem jego dotyku i działało to na niego niczym najlepszy narkotyk. Chciał zobaczyć jak Uruha traci nad sobą kontrolę, chciał widzieć wyraz jego twarzy, słyszeć jego głos i czuć jego zapach… ale był wystarczająco trzeźwy by powstrzymać się przed czymś więcej.

Odsunął się delikatnie od chłopaka i uwolnił jego twarz z uścisku, choć nadal gładził jego biodro nie chcąc zaprzestać kontaktu.

Uruha zmarszczył brwi.

-Co…?

Aoi uśmiechnął się łagodnie na widok urażonej miny blondyna.

-Już późno. Jestem pewien, że musisz rano wstać na trening lub coś w tym stylu… - wyjaśnił, choć myśl, że mieliby się rozstać napawała go dziwnym żalem.

Uruha jęknął przeciągle.

-O niee…

Oparł głowę na ramieniu czarnowłosego, a ten zachichotał i pogładził go po włosach. To był niesamowity wieczór.

-Chodź, odprowadzę Cię na taksówkę.


End file.
